<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet and Sour Attraction by SugaryMystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867459">Sweet and Sour Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery'>SugaryMystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lobbor Village [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia writing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exophilia, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Unseelie, exophilia sfw - Freeform, sfw, sugary-mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was easy enough; take care of the household chores, watch over the garden, and sleep. There was no reason to want more than it ready has. But maybe the master of the house doesn't think of you as just a mere servant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>male unseelie x female human, unseelie boyfriend x human reader, unseelie x human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lobbor Village [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet and Sour Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ist the first time I write about the Unseelie court. If you think something is wrong or could have been better, please let me know. Feedback is always appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve worked for the house of Beramor from the day I was born.</p><p>Being one of the most well-known families still related to the court of the dark fae, it’s not much of a surprise that rumors and gossips surround the place as well as the family. Sure, there were rooms one wasn't supposed to enter, furniture that moved on its own, strange rituals taking place from time to time, and I’m pretty sure the other servants must have seen a couple of shadows roaming the hallways more than once. But despite all of that, the family was welcoming and even kind to us humans. </p><p>My parents were nothing but humble poor farmers who could barely afford to feed themselves, struggling to find even the more basics of jobs in our village. Their luck was changed when the master of the house back in the day, hired them, and gave them the old cottage in the gardens. Their tasks were simple; take care of the gardens and the greenhouse at any time they needed, harvest the various fruits growing in the surroundings, and helping with the horses if necessary. One could think it was an easy task, however, the house was surrounded by so much flora it took them almost an entire day to attend it. It was hard work, but they were grateful and they raised me with love and kindness towards them.   </p><p>But like the most beautiful flowers in summer, everything needs to end. They passed away three years ago when they were delivering some roses and picking up more seeds in the nearby villages. It was a difficult road and the cart fell from a cliff, as much as they looked for them they could never found the bodies, so I mourned their deaths in front of a large stone I placed beside our cottage.</p><p>At that time, I feared that I would lose the house I had grown in, I had learned everything my parents could teach me but there was no guarantee that I could be useful for the family anymore. They were extremely kind and companionate for allowing me to stay in the cottage as long as I needed, insisting that I rested my heart and let my wounds heal before getting back to work. Despite their advice, I started working after mourning them for three long days. I didn’t want to rest or think about what just happened, I just wanted to keep moving forward.</p><p>They didn’t want me to carry all the weight of working the land so they offered me to work during the week as a maid and keep an eye on the greenhouse. I took the offer and started working in the house the very next day. The maids welcomed me with open arms and taught me everything I needed to know, soon I knew every secret passaged and hidden door around but never got the courage to open them if I wasn’t asked to. If my time here had taught me something was to be careful with every move, for the greatest danger was to offend the fae. </p><p>Ironically, a year later, the master of the house died on his sleep and the lady moved to another house with his younger children, leaving his eldest son and heir to rule over these lands and the house.</p><p>Master Livonny was pretty much like his father; the same thin complexity, the same long white hair, and the same mysterious and quiet personality. However, my master never showed up his face completely not even to eat his meals or play the piano. He always wore this bandage covering his eyes and for some time I assumed he was blind, which was odd since nobody ever spoke about it and neither of the maids knew despite knowing him from birth.</p><p>I had only met him once in the past. My parents were introducing me to the family since I was old enough to work in the gardens. I remember him not really looking at anybody but down to a book with a dark cover, hiding his already cover face even more. In all these years we have only exchanged a couple of words so I don’t have much clue at how he might be; cruel, bad, good, kind? Besides the basic knowledge I had of faes, I knew the label of '<em>pure evil'</em> couldn't fit him nor his family. They were good to us <em>servants</em>, and we should be grateful to be allowed near their domains.</p><p>He was just this unknown shadow full of interrogees that I was either too busy or too scared to ask. </p><p>While doing my weekly duty of attending the greenhouse I’m happy to see a giant blackberry bush. I knew my master loved these and often buys a lot of delicacies like jam or pastries to enjoy them late in the night, it was no surprise that he wanted to have some more available for his midnight cravings. The instant memory of my father telling me what kind of mineral was best to grow berries came to my mind and I couldn’t help but smile. I lifted one of them, there were still a bit green but the leaves were oddly limp and had little black dots in them.</p><p>I hadn't taken the chance to check n them before but I felt a sense of great responsibility towards these bush in particular. After cleaning the place and watering the flowers I went straight to talk with the gardener. It wasn’t a surprise to find him lying on the grass napping, he wasn’t a bad person but he took his work very lightly which I took great offense in it. The plants not only needed water but also love and a watchful eye. There was always so much to do around at all times, there was no time for taking it easy!</p><p>I haven’t spoken much with him, he was hired at the last minute after the last one fell from a tree and broke his leg. The old gardener had served the house ever since my parents passed away but it was understandable that he needed a rest after all these years. I made a note in my head to deliver some more bread to his house in the evening.</p><p>It wasn't surprising to find him napping under the shadow of the biggest oak tree, his face cover by his hat to protect him from the sunrays. The image of him somehow made me even more annoyed than I should be, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. My family and I have worked hard to keep this garden how it is now, I refuse to let it decay in the hands of someone who doesn’t care!</p><p>I stood in front of him and put my hands on my hips. ‘’The blackberries are infested’’ I yelled, but he didn’t bother looking up to me and just turned to the other side. ‘’Hey! I’m talking to you!’’ I gently kicked his butt.</p><p>‘’So noisy’’ he grunted and stood up, looking annoyed at me. He was taller and looked stronger than me, but I wasn’t going to be intimidated so easily and he was going to have to learn that the hard way. ‘’What do you want?’’ he grunted.</p><p>‘’The blackberry bush, is dehydrated and probably infested. The fruits are already forming so if not treated earlier-’’ I tried to explain but he just rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘’Listen pretty, I don’t tell you how to do your work so please don't tell me how should I do mine. Besides, I’m on my break now so go bother someone else’’ He put his hat on and tried to leave somewhere else but I put myself in front of him, determined to get his attention by force if necessary. He tried to walk-pass me but I was faster, grabbing him by the arm. Unfortunately, he instinctively pushed me away and I lose balance, falling into the hard ground into my arse.</p><p>I fell into the ground, dirtying my uniform and messing my hair even more. For a second he looked enraged and furious but his expression melted to one of pure terror when he saw me down as if he didn’t mean to do that. He tried to walk forward offering me a hand but before he could say anything, a large shadow stood between us.</p><p>Now, I’ve heard rumors about the dark fae being as quick as a shadow, and clearly, he knew how to move like one. Master Livonny stood between us; he was wearing his usual pitch-black outfit decorated with different pins and jewelry, his slender fingers decorated by large rings with even larger crystals, his hair today was braided and decorated with leaves that looked as if made of silver, and in his right hand he was holding a book I assume he was reading.</p><p>The gardener immediately backed off and quickly bowed at him, his body slightly shaking. ‘’Forgive me, my lord! I was just trying to explain to her-‘’</p><p>‘’Silence’’ he shut him off without even raising his voice. He offered me a hand to stand up and for a moment I was stunned at how cold and soft they felt, like porcelain or ivory. ‘’You’re not hurt are you?’’ he asked me, gently brushing my hair out of my face, surprising me a bit by the gesture. I shook my head and backed off as well, not wanting to overstep into his personal space.</p><p>‘’I’m fine, master. I was just trying to explain to him that the blackberries you order may be infested and needed treatment. You didn’t have to bother, it was just an accident’’ I tried to smile.</p><p>‘’Of course, I had to’’ he turns to the man who couldn’t even look at his face, or well, half-covered face. ‘’I know you’re new to this house so I’ll forgive you, but just so you know, miss Cassia here is part of the house too, and you shall show her as much respect as any other member of this family. Understood?’’</p><p>I feel a knot in my stomach at the tone of his voice. Did I just hear what I think I did? The man looked as astonished as me but didn’t protest further against his words and just nodded silently.</p><p>‘’If she says the blackberries are infested then I believe her word. So I expect them to be tall and healthy by the next months, was I clear enough?’’ The man nodded again and excused himself to the greenhouse, leaving us alone standing in the grass.</p><p>‘’I shall take my leave then’’ Master Livonny turned to leave but I instinctively grabbed his cold hand. I panicked and quickly let go of him, although he didn't seem offended by my lack of manners towards him. It was always a hard task to try to find any expression from him. </p><p>‘’Master, you didn’t have to lie for me!’’ I gasped. Part of my head still didn't understand why would he say such a thing. One thing might we had clear since the day we start working here is the fact that the fae, especially Uneelies, don't care for humans as much as pets or tools. That I knew since a long time ago and was okay with it, I was in debt for their kindness after all. So for him to say such things, it was either a cruel joke or a heavy lie.</p><p>He didn't answer me immediately, as if he were thinking about what to say or maybe to create more suspense? I can never tell.</p><p>‘’Are you suggesting my words are dishonest?’’</p><p>I shiver ran through my spine and I quickly shook my head. ‘’No, please. That’s not what I meant-‘’ Terror flooded my mind, the last thing I wanted was to offend him. ‘’It’s just, you didn’t have to say that. I was just worried about the bushes and he didn’t want to listen to what I had to say. I care a lot about these gardens and I also know how much you enjoy the fruits during the summer, so it wouldn’t be acceptable to waste them’’</p><p>He looked at me, or at least I think he did. I could feel his eyes piercing through the blindfold as if he were looking for something; a reaction? An answer? Or maybe something else entirely? Like always, I can never tell. Finally, he took one step closer and bopped my nose with his finger, smiling softly.</p><p>‘’I can’t wait until they’re ripe and ready’’ he said in an almost suggestive tone before turning and walking away.</p><p>It took me a few seconds to realize that I was holding my breath, my heart pounding so loud that I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. Was that supposed to mean something? Like, was he trying to… <em>flirt</em> with me? No way! The whole idea seemed so strange and unreal that chuckled at my vivid imagination. ''I'm truly silly if I came to assume something like that'' There were many times I thought he was handsome in his own mysterious way, and over the years I've developed a subtle crush for him. But more than that? That was more like a dream than a reality. </p><p>However, it was pleasantly refreshing to speak to him this naturally. In my mind he was this shadow of a person, too important and too busy to even notice a mere servant like me, maybe he was actually a brat and didn’t want to be bothered and just wanted people close to him who would fulfill every one of his commands. But no. He’s actually… nice, and kind, and didn’t even get that angry. Sure, the guy pushed me but I don’t think he meant to do that, hopefully, we won’t hold a grudge against me.</p><p>Master Livonny is good and pleasant, and it made me feel relieved.</p><hr/><p>Weeks have passed and the temperature has started to rise. The tall trees around the house keep it cold enough, the plants and herbs are both happy and joyful for such happy weather, and the blackberry bush seems healthier than ever. The red little fruits were slowly turning a bright and dark color, filling the greenhouse with its wonderful aroma.</p><p>The gardener, who I learned his name was Marley, became my friend after he apologized for pushing me that day. Sure, he was rude but told me he didn’t mean to hurt me and promised to make up for it, a couple of pastries and some wine made the deal. We shared anything we knew about plants, he was surprised with the amount of knowledge I had and I enjoyed listening to these other techniques he learned around the kingdom. It was like finding a long lost brother from the other corner of the word. Of course, we had our arguments as well but it felt more like playful fights between siblings.</p><p>My relationship with the master has also flourished with the pass of the seasons, and although at first, I was hesitant about his demeanor I came to enjoy this new side of him. We had this way of bumping into each other in the halls, sometimes in the garden, and most times around noon for tea time. Every time I saw him reading, or pretending to read since I’ve noticed he carries the same book, he greets me and asks me how my days were going followed by an invitation to have tea with him. Most time I have to refuse since I have work to do, but other times I found myself enjoying his company very much.</p><p>He’s not very talkative, to say the least, in fact, if I don’t start a conversation or throw some topic he wouldn’t talk at all. I don’t mind this, it is part of his personality and it makes me happy to see that he wants me to see him for who he truly is. It was hard at the beginning so we started with trivial questions; favorite colors, flowers, animals, hobbies, etc. As I already knew he has such a sweet tooth and only likes chamomile tea. He likes animals but has never considered having a pet. And his favorite color and flowers are lilac and lavender.</p><p>I had learned little about him but hold those little chats close to my heart, the more comfortable I felt with him the more my feelings started to grow. He was much more interested in learning about me, always eager to hear more about my childhood which was the time I was the happiest. One particular evening he asked about my parents, mentioning how he once fell in the gardens and my mother had helped him inside the cottage. ''I believe that's the first time we met, although you were maybe smaller at that time and can't remember'' he told me. ''You brought me a piece of honey cake'' I smiled but couldn’t help but felt the tears in the corner of my eyes the more I remember them; their smiles, their jokes, their kindness, and how much they love me.</p><p>As he embraced me to calm me from bursting into tears, the thought that Livonny and I shared the same pain jumped into my mind. He had lost someone too, and I remember how close he was with his father. I lean into his touch, hugging him tight and hiding my face in his slender chest, slowly calming down thanks to the essence of lavender he was wearing.</p><p>That day I realized that I could trust him, more than just the master that I worked for and served, but also as a friend. Someone I could count and rely on. That feeling of reassurance made my chest feel warm for the first time in years.</p><hr/><p>Like many Sundays, he had requested we shared breakfast, and since there were still a few days left from harvesting the plants in the greenhouse I took his offer with joy. We often do the East Room and enjoy our meal gazing at the best view of the land. Sometimes I can't help but feel as if I were a princess when I get to sit in rooms like this.</p><p>‘’You know’’ he says as we share a plate of jam-filled biscuits. ‘’I’ve never felt comfortable sharing things about myself with anyone, not even my parents or siblings back in the day. I guess I never thought someone would be interested in hearing them’’ he lets out a small chuckle.</p><p>I look at him puzzled. As a distant spectator, I had a minimum idea of what their family life could be, and since I only worked inside the house when Livonny was left alone that image was taken as a fact. They didn’t look distant but it confused me to hear they weren’t much close to one another. I remember the lady spending more time with the younger ones while he has either reading or studying or maybe being by his beloved father's side. </p><p>‘’I knew these lands were going to become mine one day but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to take my father’s place in the court. I’m still unsure if I’m honest with you’’</p><p>‘’You shouldn’t do something you don’t want to, Livonny’’ I blush a little when I pronounce his name. He has insisted on me calling him like that, and every time I do it a smile forms in his face.</p><p>He reaches for my hand and squeezes it gently, rubbing his thumb to my palm. ‘’You’re always such a comfort for me. I wonder why I didn’t approach you sooner’’</p><p>‘’I ask myself the same question’’ I chuckle. ‘’Although I’ve always been too shy to even approach to you before, I must admit’’</p><p>He takes a sip from his cup before staring at the liquid, his mouth opens and closes but no words come out. I grow nervous thinking I may have said something wrong or disrespectful but he breaks silence before I can think too much about it.</p><p>‘’I always thought that my appearance was too... well, strange. And that people were naturally uncomfortable around me, especially humans. So I just assume the same from you’’</p><p>I linger in the question, somehow it never crossed my mind that he knew or even cared about what others may think of him. He was always so silent, most of us assumed he flourished with confidence and knowledge, knowing this vulnerable side of him makes me feel a little bad about my past assumptions. Seeing this as an opportunity I couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>‘’Livonny, can I ask something about you? You don’t need to answer me if you don’t feel comfortable doing so’’ He turns to see me and gently nods, offering me a smile before continue drinking his tea. ‘’Why do you hide part of your face?’’</p><p>He stops abruptly, shoulders clearly tensing. I can't see his face but I imagine his eyes going wide, maybe a shock of horror at the prospect? During our casual talks, I've grown more and more curious, the feeling of his gaze on me is what often makes me shiver and leads my mind to wander in places I haven't known. Late at night, I wonder what does he see me as. A servant? A friend? A more desirable company? The line between us was so clear to me before, then, why does his presence make my whole body ache some times. I thought I knew better, then again, I never expected to be with him like this in any possible scenario. </p><p>He looks around making sure nobody is close behind, and to my surprise, he lifts his blindfold just enough to expose one of his eyes to me.</p><p>The skin around it seemed to be covered or painted with dark eye shadow or maybe coal, I don’t think that’s the case but it certainly looks like it. His cheekbones are just as I imagine them, marked and almost bony and his skin just as pale. His eyes, however, where it should be white is ink black, his iris being a lovely bright lilac that reminds me of the stones on rings he often wears. His eyelashes are just as long and white as his hair, only softer looking like cotton.</p><p>We hear footsteps in the distance and he covers himself once again, as the people pass the hallway outside and the noise subsides he turns to look at me, expectantly than ever as he continues to sip his tea.</p><p>‘’Well…’’ I try to think of a smart answer. ‘’I think it would be right to say you aren’t blind then’’ I chuckle nervously.</p><p>He chokes on his tea, laughing out loud in a high pitch tone. He coughs trying to cover it, his pale face now a little rosier from the laughing. ‘’Is that why you thought I was wearing this?’’ I shrugged and nodded, a little embarrassed. ‘’But, you’ve seen me reading before’’</p><p>‘’Well, I didn’t think much about it. But then, how are you able to see through it?’’</p><p>He sighs deeply and bites his lip. ‘’Well, my father warned me from saying anything but-‘’ he turns to me, holding my hand and squeezing it slightly. ‘’I’m sure I can trust you’’. He lifts his blindfold once again, and for a second I see his eyes shine with a dim light. ‘’My father was the same as me, although I’m not as good looking as him, yet we shared the same power. He used to tell me stories how our family was blessed with the power to see beyond the ordinary’’’</p><p>‘’Beyond? Like-‘’</p><p>Livonny giggles and smiles in amusement. ‘’You can say that I can see people’s souls, although I prefer the term essence. Like a particular smell or feeling. I can see when a person has the intention to take advantage of me, those who are scared, those who are or aren’t a threat. Which is always useful when it comes to business. Some members of the fae have it naturally, I have met some before, but here in the land we share with other species it's rare, therefor must be hidden’’</p><p>A thought suddenly surges in my head. Does that mean that Livonny can see through me too? If so, what has he seen? Did he felt offended or sad before when I was a little scared of him? How about now, can he see how I feel about the time we share? All of these thoughts made the heat in my cheeks grow warmer.</p><p>He chuckles and let’s go of my hand to grab a biscuit and offer it to me which I take. ‘’Your reactions are always a delight to see, I never get tired of seeing you’’</p><p>I swallow and try my best to not get flustered. Of course, it’s no case, and from then on I learned that I could never hide anything from him.</p><hr/><p>Days pass as usual and I’ve found myself having a handful in my hands with summer’s harvesting. After all, our village is known for its fertile soil from long-forgotten volcanoes and protected by the beings that live in the forests, is no wonder that our lands produce the best fruits and vegetables in the entire kingdom. And the aside from 'suspicious business' as most people like to gossip around, the house of Beramor offers its service and produce during the season for being the owner of most of the lands around.</p><p>But aside from the usual caring of the greenhouse, I’m excited by the blackberry bushes I’ve taken care of alongside with Marley, taking the freedom to try different types of fertilizers, he was way more excited than me when harvest came around the corner. They have grown tall and the berries smell and taste sweeter than anything we’ve ever tried before, the kitchen staff would be delighted to make ham out of them, but what makes me more excited is how happy Livonny would be. I can’t wait to see him smile when he tries them.</p><p>I have the idea to give them some for lunchtime but I found out that he hasn’t come out from his bedroom. I wanted to check on him but the maids made it clear that he requested to not be molested until dinner time, no matter the case. Confused, curious, and a bit frustrated I went to help in the kitchen after delivering the last basket of blackberries. </p><p>''Cassia?'' on of the maids call for me. ''The master told me you can take your day off, so leave the rest to us''</p><p>''Are you sure? There's still so much that can be done-'' the cook places a blackberry to my mouth to silence me.</p><p>''Do as the master says, and be grateful to have a day-off'' they grumble. I guess they won't be resting much having to make so many tasty treats until late hours of the night.</p><p>I excuse myself and return to my home, taking a long bath to relieve the pain in my muscles from carrying the baskets in and out. When I enter my bedroom I'm surprised to find a large box on top of my bed alongside an envelope. </p><p>
  <em>''I took the liberty to make plans for the both of us, to celebrate of course. I picked this dress for you and I hope I get to see you wear it. Dinner will be waiting in the East Room, as always. I hope to see you soon. I'm sure you'll be lovely'' </em>
</p><p>The letter wasn't signed but I knew that it was from Livonny. Who else would call me for dinner in the house? My house was hammering so fast and my ears felt hot, this sounded more like a date than anything else and my excitement couldn't be greater! I took a look at the clock, there was still a good couple of hours until dinner, hopefully, I'll be able to put my thoughts in order until then. </p><p>I opened the box and I couldn't help but gasp. Inside was a long dress, the top was cover in beautiful dark lace, and the skirts a mixture of delicate fabrics in all shades of dark purple. At first, I thought it wouldn't suit my body, but as I stood in front of the mirror I realized what he meant. Years of hard work had given me a strongly built body with toned arms and legs, and my wild hair gives me not a very feminine look. But the cut of the dress and the color of it makes me look almost like a goddess. I feel beautiful and powerful, almost like a princess. </p><p>I walked to the room through the halls, surprisingly they were almost empty, only the candles illuminating my way. I knocked at the door of the East Room, my heart hammering faster than a hummingbird. ''Come in'' a familiar voice called for me. The room seemed entirely different in the night, there was also the lingering scent of lavender incense in the room that was only opacated by the delicious smell of a hearty meal. Livonny was sitting in the usual chair, the blindfold discarded to the side of the table as his piercing eyes seemed to study the flame of the candles. As soon as he saw me he stood up and came walking towards me, taking my hand in his delicate one and kissing my knuckles. </p><p>''I knew you would lovely'' I was sure, even in the dim light, that he could see my cheeks darkening. He chuckled, amused. ''Come, let's eat first'' </p><p>As I thought, the full course was lighter consisting mostly of cooked vegetables in various ways and a side of meat, this was, of course, to give more space when dessert came around. The table was quickly filled with all sorts of tasty treats; biscuits, tarts, macaroons, parfaits. And all of them were made from the blackberries we collected this very morning. He lifted his glass to made a toast. ''To celebrate, for all of your hard work'' </p><p>''I wasn't the only one working. Marley did his good share of research and the other girls also gave a hand with the greenhouse. But thank you, this is a wonderful gift'' </p><p>He laughed, his pale cheeks blushing a bit. ''This isn't the gift I was meaning to give to you. But we'll get to that, for now, let's enjoy some sweetness'' </p><p>We finished the sweets and head towards the open hall on the third floor. The moon looked like the most beautiful jewel in the sky, the aroma of summer was still present in the air, and the distant lights of the far-away houses made the picture all the more beautiful. Livonny came beside me, calling my name in a whisper as if he were afraid he could wake up the entire village. </p><p>‘’You’ve given me so much, even when I never did anything for you. You’re kind and strong, a beautiful and lovely creature that I’ve always delight myself looking from afar, and to now have you beside me, holding my hand and comforting me whenever I needed it‘’ he held my hand and kissed my palm. ‘’I want this feeling to continue growing, and I want to see you become more and more beautiful with every day that passes’’</p><p>He presented me with a large thin box and ordered me to open it. I doubted for a second, feeling a familiar excitement in my chest. When I open it I couldn't help the loud gasp that left my mouth. Inside there was a simple yet gorgeous necklace of black silk and silver locks, the fabric had a delicate embroidery in beautiful and delicate patterns, in its middle, was a single stone that reminded me of the full moon.</p><p>‘’Livonny, it’s too much! I cannot accept it-‘’ but he was already putting it around my neck and I couldn't find the efforts to push him away, enjoying having him so close to me. The delicate crystal on the center was shining with the dim moonlight and for a moment, it seemed like time has stopped forever.</p><p>‘’Please, I ordered it just for you. Made and embroider by the tiny hands of the pixies in the Ilidha Forest’’ He rested his hand on top of my chest, feeling my heartbeat and warmth. I saw his face getting closer to mine so I closed my eyes thinking he was going to give me the kiss I’ve only dared to dream of, but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw him grinning in clear amusement. I felt a rush of embarrassment and was ready to protest but he silenced me with a long kiss on my neck just over the necklace. ‘’It suits you perfectly’’</p><p>He continued pressing kisses in my exposed neck and shoulders, breathing softly so I could feel his cold breath on every inch of my skin. Slender and elegant fingers ran to my collarbones, admiring the curve of my neck and my jaw, sending shivers only with the touch of his skilled fingertips.</p><p>Such a gentle and almost innocent touch yet I was breathing and moaning desperately. He smiled mischievously at the sight of my flustered face. He knew what he was doing to me, he loved to tease me and wants to make me beg for more of him. Almost as if to prove this he pulled his hand and rested his head on my shoulder, lacing our finger together and kissing my knuckles.</p><p>‘’Please…’’ I whimpered and I could sense him smirking, his dark eyes seemed to shine with both desire and hunger.</p><p>‘’What is it that you wish for?’’ he whispered in my ear. ‘’Tell me, and I will fulfill it. All that your heart can desire I can give it to you, but only if you name it…’’</p><p>Maybe it was because of the tales I grew up with, maybe it was that still present wise voice, I'm not entirely sure why but the words escape my mouth before I could even think of them. ‘’…at what cost?’’</p><p>He looked at me with eyes wide open but didn't pull away. He looked confused and a bit disappointed too. </p><p>‘’If I get my wish fulfilled then I should give you something in return. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be balanced, don’t you think?’’ I kissed his palm and for a second I felt his pulse rise. He smiled, an expression of pure joy and tenderness covering his now exposed face.</p><p>‘’I guess it wouldn’t be. Well then, lovely’’ Suddenly he kneeled in one of his knees, holding my hand the entire time and pressing his free hand to his chest. ‘’I, Livonny Beramor, lord of this house of these lands, make an oath here under the watchful sight of the Moon Goddess, to fulfill all that your heart desires and more…’’</p><p>He paused dramatically, opining one eye making sure I’m as speechless as he expected before continuing.</p><p>‘’… if you take my hand in marriage and promise to walk this path called life alongside me until our bodies no longer move and our souls no longer shine, if you hold my hand while I hold yours in both joy and despair…’’</p><p>He stood up, looking at me with such a melancholy that melted my heart. ‘’…both in life and death… both in mortality and beyond... my dear and lovely Cassia, will you stay with me for the rest of our lives, as my wife?’’</p><p>I lose myself hearing his words, the room seemed to not exist at all along, neither the crickets that were singing harmoniously outside. He was looking at me in expectation but I couldn't open my mouth, the words seemed to be trapped in my throat and made it difficult to keep breathing. He looked so nervous then, unsure if he’d said something wrong and still waiting for my answer.</p><p>I managed to open my mouth but no noise came out and no air filled my lungs, in a matter of seconds, everything turned black.</p><hr/><p>I woke up in a dark room illuminated by a few black candles, a room that I've never seen before yet somehow holds so many things that are; the small vase to either side of the bed with fresh lilacs, the large bookshelf with multiple books that seemed to have the same cover, and the small service cart on the side with empty plates that'll be taken away the next morning. This was Livonny's bedroom. </p><p>I stood gently and found him sleeping in one of the chairs beside me, still wearing the same clothes he wore for dinner and with his blindfold back on. I got up, carefully so I would feel dizzy again and kneeled in front of him, shaking him gently to wake him up. ‘’Livo, wake up’’ I whispered. He groaned something and yawned before looking down at me. </p><p>‘’You’re awake. Are you alright?’’ he tried to speak but I cut him off trying to remove the blindfold so I could look at his fascinating eyes. He didn't fight me, letting me untied it and throwing it aside without a care in the world. ''Cassia'' my name in his thin lips was sweeter than any of the sweets we had before.</p><p>''Did I dreamed everything or it was true that you asked me to be your wife?'' I sat on his lap, pressing my body to his lithe form.</p><p>''No, you did not dream my dear'' one hand came to rest on my lower back, the other traveled to my wild hair. ''And I believe you own me an answer, don't you agree?''</p><p>I said nothing. I pressed close to him, kissing him as I had wanted before and leaving him with no chance to run away. It was messy, heated, passionate, and silly. Open mouth kisses mixed with giggles and moans making echo in the large room, he made no effort to hide his need as his long hands roamed around my muscular body and grabbed as much skin and flesh and they could without tearing the fabric of the elegant dress.</p><p>Only after a good couple of minutes of pure blissful kissing and touching, we pulled away from each other to catch our breaths. He looked up at me, the candlelight reflecting on his sharp features making him look so pure and stunning, like an illusion made to lure me into unwanted danger. But I know I have nothing to fear with him, not even death or the pass of the years, not even if our lives won't last the same, I know he'll be there for me.</p><p>‘’I’m sorry for passing out'' I try to explain to him. ''I think I got too embarrassed at the question and you were complimenting me a lot so-‘’</p><p>‘’Hush’’ he grabs my face, gazing into my soul with those eyes of him. ‘’You have nothing to apologize, and how was I supposed to not compliment you? You look so beautiful tonight, although you don't need fancy dresses to be the most gorgeous woman in my eyes’’ he breathes and with that, tears start to fall down my cheeks of pure joy.</p><p>‘'Of course, I want to be with you. Now, and as long as I’m allowed to live’’ I cried. ‘’Even if it’s clear that I won’t live as much as you do, I want to stay beside you and hold your hand. I want to hear you laugh, cry, scream. I want to be with you when you’re happy or sad when you’re scared or angry. I want to share my life with you’’</p><p>He swallows nervously. ‘’So that means-‘’</p><p>‘’Yes, you moron! I accept!’’ I laugh and cry until my stomach hurts and my face is red. Livo cries as well and even though he doesn’t laugh he smiles tenderly. More tears fell that night but none of sadness or loss, only joy, and happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>